


Wow, You're Stupid. I Love You.

by sleeby



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst if you squint?, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Matt Murdock, First Dates, Fluff, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt and Foggy Flirt Poorly, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, foggy is also really fucking dumb, is this good i dont know, matt gets dunked on, well pan technically, what dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeby/pseuds/sleeby
Summary: Finally, God has struck Matt down for his crimes. Unfortunately, God is a frisbee. And Foggy is really nice even if he did potentially give him a concussion. What an asshole, stop being cute. It's illegal. Yes, I am a lawyer.





	1. Wow, you're cute. Oh god, you're bleeding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Daredevil stuff despite the fact that I love them so much??? I hope that they sound...enough like themselves. Any advice would be great if you have the time uwu

Matt was having an exceptionally shitty day. He’d been studying extra hard for his torts class because the professor decided that it’s not necessary to speak out loud everything he writes on the board, so Matt’s been using extra hours in an attempt to fill in the gaps from the book. That, on top of his already rigorous study schedule and his morning workout routine, gives him around three hours of sleep a night. But he can handle it. He just needs to persevere. He did his best to focus on walking in a straight line on the way to his first class. A muffled yell came from his right, as he turned towards the sound to instantly be met with blunt force trauma. When he blinked his eyes open looking up from his new place of residence on the sidewalk, he couldn’t tell if he had been unconscious or just finally fallen asleep. What he did know was that there was a very nervous fast-talking man worrying over him. 

“Oh good, you’re awake! I was really worried that I was gonna have to call an ambulance or something. I mean I guess I could have carried you to the nurses because I’m a lot stronger than I look, but that’s kinda far and you are like, way heavier than I thought you’d be considering you definitely don’t eat enough. Also, I picked up your glasses and cane since they kinda skidded. Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” 

Matt slowly sat up and felt where the growing bruise on his head was forming, he didn’t...think he was bleeding? At least not enough for him to feel concerned, but Matt’s metric on that was pretty different from the average person’s. Matt just wanted to get out of here, he put on his best fake smile, the one that told everyone, ‘I’m fine, just clumsy and blind, silly me.’

“Thank you for your concern…..uh..” 

“Oh! My names Foggy. Well, it’s technically Franklin but I prefer Foggy.” 

He offered out a hand to help him up and Matt pretended not to sense it. Foggy flushed and quickly retracted his hand. Matt couldn’t help a genuine twitch of a smile at that. Foggy... “I’m Matt.” Ah, he hadn’t been planning on letting this guy get his name. Huh. “Well thank you for your concern, Foggy, but I'm gonna go to class.” He fumbled in straightening his glasses and began to get up. Foggy was still talking, hands flitting about nervously, 

“Oh you really shouldn’t thank me, I’m the one who hit you with the frisbee in the first place. What’s your first class, I can walk you there!” Matt could sense Foggy’s face heating up again. “You know...so I can protect you from any other surprise frisbees...” Matt tried to keep his face neutrally polite as he gave a non-committal noise and stood on shaky knees and prayed that Foggy wouldn’t notice. 

Foggy noticed. He automatically put out a hand to spot Matt but didn’t touch him. The polite bastard. “Are you sure you’re okay, Matt?” To be honest, Matt’s terrible habit of never taking care of himself was not doing him favors at the best of times, and the giant headache that was forming was not helping what pseudo-vision he had any better. 

Matt forced another smile, “I’m fine.” 

Foggy’s tone shifted gears into mother hen mode and he narrowed his eyes. “Huh, okay. You look like death warmed over and your shoes are on the wrong feet.” Matt started and looked down. Not that it helps, but some habits can’t be broken. That would explain why he kept losing balance more than usual. That and the everything else about him. Matt spent some moments of tired silence contemplating his shoes. Foggy took initiative back once again. 

“Listen, I don’t have any classes till the afternoon today, you’re already late, and you can definitely afford to miss a day.” Matt instantly stood up straighter to protest. Foggy stopped him before he could argue. “Hey, I don’t know you that well, but please shut up. You look like a kicked puppy and I’m going to make you rest if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Matt snapped his jaw shut, Foggy was really serious about this, huh. He could just sprint off. He could make the last half of class and maybe mooch the notes off of the guy that sits two seats away who he sometimes smiles at. Technically, he could incapacitate Foggy in eighty different ways before he could get out another word. Unfortunately for all of those plans, Matt actually likes Foggy. After his moment of consideration, Matt reluctantly gives in and sighs. He deadpans,  
“I guess if I can’t get rid of you...” Foggy seems to take no offense to that and grins. 

“You sure fucking can’t, compadre.”

Foggy is trying very hard not to wheeze in front of this hot guy as they make their way all the way up the hell stairs to Matt’s dorm. It’s one of the single ones, small and lonely and far away. He had a feeling that this was pretty typical for Matt. Matt is obviously anxious as he swings open the door, giving a half-hearted, “Home sweet home.” The place was almost eerily neat and the walls were bare. I mean, I guess posters aren’t really the go-to if you're blind, but back to business. 

“Cool, you need to sleep immediately. Right now.” Matt honest to god pouted. Foggy couldn’t see his eyes but he had no doubt that there was some powerful puppy power underneath those shades.

“Aaah none of that you cute motherfucker, we’ve bonded now, I’ve decided, and as my friend, you are legally required to sleep.” Matt’s heart skips at being called a friend of Foggy’s so quickly. He’s shocked that he's anyone’s friend. He puts direct effort into not being anyone’s friend. Matt smiles wide despite himself, swaying on his feet, 

“Is that an order, counselor?” Foggy does a mental tap dance and grins at finally making Matt break into a real smile. 

“Hell yeah, that’s an order, buddy. Now get your dumb backward shoes off.” Matt rolls his eyes, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie and taking a bit of pride in how Foggy’s heart picks up minutely. So what if he undresses into his t-shirt and boxers a little slower than he might normally? He was very tired. 

He was also not very slick.

“Alright you exhibitionist, it’s sleepytime,” Foggy said, with as much of the embarrassment out of his voice as he could manage, pulling the covers back on Matt’s bed. Matt takes one confident step forward before falling face first into his pillow. Flirting was harder when you could barely tell which way was up. Foggy was in awe of this lovable stupid idiot.

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” Matt gave a thumbs up without moving. “Hm, well can I at least help you clean the blood on your palms?” Matt’s head shot up. 

“The what?” He touched the heels of his hands. Ah. That sure was blood, dirt, and gravel. I guess when you are forcibly knocked into pavement these things happen. Foggy interrupted Matt’s silent contemplation, 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Matt nodded, 

“Top shelf on the left.” He retrieved the extremely well-stocked kit. 

“Jesus, are you preparing for the fucking apocalypse or something?” Matt cracked a smile. 

“Or something.” 

Matt was champion of the year waiting for Foggy to clean and bandage his hands and various other scrapes. Foggy was idly chatting about anything and everything, occasionally asking Matt questions about himself and his life and graciously diverting when the answer was a few words or less. He had finished with the first aid kit a while ago, but Matt was really fun to talk to. And they were buds now, legally binding. With his legs hanging off Matt’s single dorm bed, they both prolonged the evening in endless pursuit of one-upping each other in making the other laugh. Matt hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Foggy nudged Matt affectionately, 

“Did I tell you that my mom wanted me to be a butcher?”


	2. What do you mean we aren't dating?

Foggy looked at himself in the mirror for the ten thousandth time, not that he supposes it technically mattered, but it sorta did, right? He thinks Matt would be able to sense if he looks nice or not. Foggy winces. Hopefully, Matt can’t actually do that. As much bravado as he puts on, Foggy has never thought himself ranking above a four on the universal hotness scale. He just always made up for it with his shining personality and teddy bear-like qualities, a stark contrast to Matt’s ridiculously hot bod. (Seriously, where does he have the time to work out that much?) Maybe they can just be yin and yang in that respect. 

Foggy went over his mental checklist again. Freshly washed hair? Check. Softest scarf he could find? Check. Enough pocket-money for a small impulsive gift because Matt is incapable of getting nice things for himself? Check. Two red Amaryllis flowers tied together with a bow? Check. Time to go see Matt. 

Foggy was hopping from foot to foot with a mixture of nerves and the residual chilly autumn air from outside. Matt opened the door a microsecond after his first knock and greeted him with his special Foggy Smile. The smile he’d never admit is just for Foggy. “Hey, Fogs. What brings you here?” He cocks his head slightly to the side. “Do you have flowers?” 

The inside of Foggy’s brain at that very moment was akin to a wildfire happening during a tornado and a thunderstorm whilst the professor you hate yells complex math equations at you. A complete short-circuit.

“Oh fuck, I forgot to ask you out.”

“You what now?” 

Foggy didn’t seem to hear him. “Dude, I even bought you flowers. They’re red ‘cus that’s your favorite but they aren’t roses because I know that rose scents make you sick so I found these and the woman said that they still smell nice but are good for people who can’t handle strong smells and-” Matt pulled Foggy into his dorm by his sleeve. 

“Foggy, I am begging you to shut up.”

Foggy panicked, “You don’t have to accept the flowers! They don’t need to mean romantic. We’re bros. It’s bro flowers, for a bro. Bromantic flowers.”

There were two beats of dead silence before Foggy heard Matt laugh harder than he had ever heard him laugh. He doubled over cackling. After the fifteen second mark, Foggy was a little worried about the oxygen getting to his brain until Matt calmed down enough to talk. He straightened enough to find and put his hands on Foggy’s shoulders. 

“You...are an idiot. Of course, I’ll go on a date with you.” Foggy’s face was still burning red with embarrassment. 

“So uh...I got you flowers?” It took them a solid fifteen minutes before they had both stopped laughing hard enough that they could finally leave for Foggy’s otherwise meticulously planned date. 

“Okay, so I found this cute little café, it’s a bit of a walk but I figured it’s a nice day and I can narrate all the squirrels viciously attacking pedestrians.” Matt smiled. 

“That sounds great, Foggy.” If Foggy didn’t die of embarrassment before, then Matt’s cuteness will surely finish the job by the end of tonight. So if he was gonna die anyway, then fuck it! Foggy shyly offered his elbow to Matt to guide him. And also because it was more practical than holding hands. Not that this was only about holding hands. Foggy did research how to do this and all, he just also likes being close to Matt pretty much all the time.

Just as they were both relaxing into the crisp autumn walk, Foggy’s mind catches up on an important fact that bypasses all filters before he can stop it.

“Wait, you’re gay?”

Matt freezes in his tracks before visibly making an effort to relax and keep walking. “I-I mean. I’ve honestly been trying not to think about it?” He wrings his hands together. “I’ve never really had to think about it before, you know?” Foggy stays silent and nods before remembering that Matt can’t see that. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

Matt doesn’t seem satisfied with his own answer, though. He starts and stops his sentences a few times. “It’s not something anyone ever talked about. And then I stopped having people to talk to before it even mattered.” Foggy gently pulled Matt to cross the street in his distraction. “And...I don’t know if I like any genders or if I just like people.”

Foggy’s heart puffed up a little at this. Foggy knew Matt liked him, but he always liked hearing it. 

“What a diplomatic approach to romance.” Foggy teased. 

“It’s not like I can care too much about looks, anyway.” 

Foggy snorted, “And yet you always pick out the hot ones!”

Matt briefly lifted up his glasses and winked, “Don’t you know it.” 

 

Matt and Foggy settled into their cozy coffee spot destination and warmed their hands they didn’t know had gotten so cold. Foggy took in the way the minimal warm lighting highlighted all of Matt's best features, (which is all of them). Matt tried and failed to stop bouncing his knee with nerves. He would make the effort to stop only to realize he's back at it thirty seconds later. Why did he do this? Foggy was the only person he truly cares about anymore and now he's gonna fuck it up with his intimacy problems. As well as his many other, uh, quirks.  
"Matt?" 

Matt sat straight up, snapping to attention immediately. 

"I said your name like three times, are you okay?" Oh no, Foggy was going into Matt Care Mode. 

Matt quickly jumped in, “I’m fine Foggy, I’m just...nervous.” That was a bit of an understatement. Matt’s heart was beating overtime and his face and hands had pins and needles from lack of oxygen. He gave a half convincing laugh. Foggy relaxed. “Yeah, it’s...a bit of an adjustment, but it’s not really much different from what we are already. Just a higher chance of sexy times.”

“If you ever say ‘sexy times’ again I’m breaking up with you.”

Foggy barked out a laugh, “Ouch, that wouldn’t even be my shortest relationship.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Nancy Miller in elementary school declared me her boyfriend and then broke up with me within the same conversation. But it’s hard to feel heartbroken when the romance lasts less than two minutes.”

Matt nodded sagely. “Hm...I think my shortest was about a week.”

“Was it in middle school or something?”

“Nah, a couple of years ago.”

“What?! Who would willingly break up with handsome Matt Murdock so quickly?”

Matt filed away the compliment and shrugged. “Some people find that the “charm” of having a blind boyfriend wasn’t what they expected.”

“Well, personally I think you have an extreme surplus of charm. If anything, you need to share the resources. I thought you were gonna be a man of the people, Murdock.”  
Matt smiled a crinkly-eyed smile. His voice turned soft.

“Thank you, Foggy.”

Foggy ignored his racing heart to take Matt’s hand from across their small table. 

“Anything for my favorite boyfriend.”

Matt expected that word to scare him, but hearing it from Foggy just made sense. 

“I’m fairly sure I’m your only boyfriend.” Matt tried to sound sarcastic but it’s hard when he can’t stop grinning. Foggy only matched his happiness, if not more. He shrugged.  
“Eh, semantics.”

Matt snorted. 

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Matty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt gonna write another chapter but its my most popular fic thus far and i love these boys so why not !

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, criticism or otherwise, it will make my day!! ;w;
> 
> **edit**   
> changed some formatting and grammar stuff so hopefully the dialogue is more clear now!! I'm not used to writing conversations can you tell.


End file.
